The Blood Princess
by hhallh13
Summary: Stephanie VonHannum is a 17 year old girl who lost her entire family a year ago. With a new life, apartment and new friends, can Steph deal with this new life and the new world she gets involved in? Not exactly about Vampire knights, but their involved
1. My name is Stephanie

Chapter 1:

My Name is Stephanie

The rain fell, hard and heavy, but the blood fell even harder...

Her rain soaked hair glistened in the moonlight. Her sword reflected the glare from a nearby orange streetlamp, the stream of light bending up and down the long, narrow sword in rythem with her chest which moved slowly up and down, her breasts slightly trembling. Her right leg shifted in its stance, squaring her off with the monster in front of her. His breath was rapid and his breath stale, she could smell it from the one hundred sum odd feet they had between them. She waited for it to make a move. She used to call it "him" but that all changed when "he" discovered that drug.

The human monster thrusted itself forward, letting out a low grunt. She pounded ahead, right foot then left, calculating the perfect moment to strike. He lunged. She dodged, leaping above his head and bringing the sword down into his neck, severing his head. She landed, squatting with her back to the beast. Her sword, in her right hand, was held out straight behind her while her left hand held her steady in the low stance. Blood spouted into the air like a fountain, a macabre, grotesque fountain. She barely moved as the blood poured down on top of her.

She was soaked, a mixture of rain and the blood of a creature. Her eyes glistened. She was crying. Or maybe it was just a trick from the rain.

8 Months Prior

"Shit, I am gonna be late for school AGAIN!" Her feet hit the ground as she lunged off her bed. Hitting the ground running when she noticed the time on the clock: 7:46. She left for school at about 7:30 on most days as she had a nearly 15 minute walk to school. "I'll never make it!" She passed the bathroom, skidding to a halt and turning back, thrusting her body inside and slamming the door shut. Her left hand groped around on the sink for her brush while her right hand moved back and fourth against her teeth. She gargled and spit into the sink, accidently getting some leftover toothpaste on the brush, which she continued brushing with anyway.

My name is Stephanie VonHannum. Im 17 years old and a junior in high school. I have long, medium brown hair and light blue eyes. Anyway, enough about my superior looks. Mornings at my apartment werent always like this. At least, they werent back when I had a mother and a father, and not to mention two restless siblings.

Its been a whole year since the accident and things have gotten much better. My grades used to be below expectations and I often skipped school. I started hanging out with a "not-so-average" crowd as the teachers call it. The days when I _was_ at school, I got sucked into after school meetings with the teachers. They told me things like "Its alright to be upset, if you need anyone to talk to, I am always here for you." Or they attempt to give me advice on my life: "Stephanie, I think you need to stop hanging out with that, lets say...not-so-average crowd. You used to an A student. But now? You skip classes and your other teachers and I are worried that you might be involved with drugs." That wasnt true, never touched the stuff in my life, my world was already turned into something unreal, I didnt need to take drugs and make it worse.

I know they were just trying to help me, like all my friends. But it doesnt last. There are four stages of mourning. First: You are upset (obviously) your world crashes down upon you and nothing makes sense. This is the stage where after about the third person who brings you homecooked meals and offers to stay with you, you just want everyone to forget you exist and to stop caring so much. Second stage: You become more confused about why this had to happen to you and you begin pushing people away, you lose your friends and become a hermit. Third stage: After the confusion has passed, you become angry, so angry that you keep telling yourself not to buy a gun and shoot that old lady across the street who gives you sympathetic glares everyday after school. And finally the fourth stage: You seem to come to terms with things, you find a new life (if going back to your old one doesnt suit you anymore) and you adjust. People think your fine now and that you arent upset, but deep down there is a gash which was ripped in you the day you lost whoever you lost that while just never heal and will never go away.

Take all that, which normally occurs for one person, and multiply it by four. I was destroyed for the first month. I didnt eat or sleep or even bathe. And when I did bathe, I was scared of myself due to the voices which told me things could be much better if I just slipped beneath the glassy surface of the water and never came back up.

After that first month, stage 2 and 3 flew by. They only lasted about another two weeks. Then I moved to an apartment three towns over, attempting to leave my old life behind and start a new one, with a new school, new friends, a job, and a new house. Things would change. I just didnt know how much they would change in the upcomming year.

I rushed through the front door, locking it as I ran out. I was sooooooo late. My left hand flew out in front of my face as I came up on an intersection. There was little to no traffic in my neighborhood so I crossed to the other side, checking the time...8:04...with ease, there was not a car in sight.

"DAMNIT! Again! My homeroom teacher is gonna kill me!" Since I came to this new school 8 months ago (4 months after my familie's death) I had been doing much better in school. I was an A student again. I didnt skip school, unless I was sick. And I was frequently late for homeroom. But the teachers were used to it and let it slide since I worked till three in the morning and had to sustain a house on my own.

I burst into my homeroom class, no one bothered to even look up from Mr. Johnson who was telling the other students about a night fair that was comming up soon. They were all used to my lateness and knew it would be me bursting through the door. I took a seat next to my best friend Meagan Sainte who I had only know for the eight months that I had been at school. I no longer saw my old friends. My old life, was just that, old news, everything and everyone in it.

"Meg..." I whispered to her from across the void between our rows of individual desks. We sat in the second to last row, out of eight rows that put us in the way back, so far that Mr.Johnson either never heard them...or didnt care they were talking.

"Your late again." She joked "What is it?" She faced forward the whole time as not to make a scene, her upper torso merely leaning towards Steph just enough to hear her clearly.

"Whats this fair about?"

"Its a long story, Ill tell you at lunch okay?"

"Yeah, alright." They smiled at eachother and turned back to their desks, Meagan taking notes and Stephanie scrambling to pull out her notebook as they began learning functions of Y and the degree and coefficiant of the afore mentioned.

Later that day Steph wandered into the lunch hall, nearly walking into a beam whcih held the building up due to having been mostly put to sleep by her Chemistry teacher Mrs. White. Steph dragged herself towards the lunchline, grabbed a slice of cold, cheese pizza, a salad with brown leaves, and a can of diet pepsi. She paid and turned to face the crowd of high school students all scrambling to find seats at tables where their friends sat. Steph felt a finger poke her back causing her soda to tip off her tray, hit the ground, and explode. It spun in maddening circles on the ground, spraying all its contents onto nearby students including Steph and Meg who had just come up at her side.

They bottle stopped, Meg bent to pick it up as Steph squeezed the sticky soda out of her jeans, but another hand got to the bottle first, picking it up, the owner turning to Steph who looked up at this patron.

"Thanks- Oh...its you."

"Your such a clutz. Seriously, work on your walking skills, one poke and I sent you flying." Jake Green had never been very nice to Steph. He turned and walked away, hands in the pockets of his over sized jeans, looking as cool as ever as he left the lunch hall.

"Seriously? WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!? PUSHING ME AROUND LIKE THAT?" Steph stepped as much as she could over the giant puddle of soda in front of her. People who were cuaght in the spray turned to glare at her and she walked past. She ignored them.

"I think he means well..." Meagan started but decided not to finish.

"You _think_ he means well? Why is your brother such an asshole?" Everytime Steph and Meagan had a sleepover at Meagan's house, Jake would be there, often inviting friends over the same night since their parents were always traveling. Jake was only a year older but acted like he was two. They would be in Meagan's room when the power would suddenly go out. Then a scratch at the door. The door would fly open and either one or several guys in gory looking masks would step in grabbing up the two girls and dragging them outside. Often they would be thrown, fully clothed, into the in-ground swimming pool, or possibly held down while one of the guys drew on their faces with permenant marker, causing the girls to spend the rest of their weekend scrubbing off the ink.

"I swear Meagan, if your brother tries any stupid stunts tonight Im gonna kill him!!"

"He isnt having any friends over I dont think, but then again, he never tells me when he is, probly cause he knows we would just go to your house."

"Why dont we?"

"What?

"Spend the night at my house tonight?"

"Steph, you have a one room apartment, your bedroom is your livingroom."

"Good point. Fine, your house it is." The two girls dumped their soggy meals into a trash can and began walking towards their next class which they had together, English 11.

"Hey!" This sudden outburst nearly caused Meagan to fall into a nearby freshman boy.

"Uh, yeah?"

"How about tonight, we get the drop on Jake?"

"What do you mean? Like, plan some kind of trap for him, a practical joke of sorts?"

"Yeah, only its got to be ten times better than anything he has EVER done to us." Both girls nodded, turning into their english classroom, neither talking, only thinking about what they could do.

Steph was on her way home to get her bag and walk to Meagan's house which was only eight blocks away. Meagan usually drove to pick Steph up and make a quick pit stop at Dunkin Donuts on the way back to Meagan's house for some french vanilla Coffee Coollattas. But today Meagan had a swim meet and wouldnt be home till 5 but told Steph to be waiting for her when she got there. Steph loved the smell of Meagan's house, it always smelled of rosemary candles and chocolate chip cookies. Probably because thats all Jake could make himself.

Steph came up on the same intersection she had crossed this morning when she remembered something in her backpack she needed to check. She was only a block from her house but decided to check it now since if she didnt have the book in her bag, she would have to turn back to school and get it.

Her right foot hit the pavement first, then her left, she took slow, small strides across the crosswalk as she pulled her bag off one shoulder and up to her chest. Unzipping it, she looked inside and saw the book, sighed in releif and turned to put the strap back over her shoulder when she saw the car, but it was already too late.


	2. The New Boy

Chapter 2:

The New Boy

Steph turned back to the road just in time to see the car headed straight for her, the driver apparently oblivious to her prescense even though he seemed to be looking straight at her. It was already too late to get out of the way, the car was mere feet from her. Steph shut her eyes tightly, hoping to hell it didnt hurt too much, when she felt arms around her. She kept her eyes shut, not sure if she had really felt herself be picked up or if she had been struck by the car and sent flying.

"Its alright, your safe. You can open your eyes now." His voice was warm and inviting, the kind of voice that was on those tapes you listen to to help you relax. Steph's eyes slowly fluttered open and took in the view of a brown, spikey haird boy who looked to be about the same age as her, but something seemed...off. He had beautiful greenish blue eyes that sparkled as he looked her up and down, checking her for cuts or bruises.

"You look alright, think you can walk?" She nodded, unable to speak and take in his magnificence at the same time. He helped her to her feet, she stumbled sideways a little, bumping into him. He laughed slightly. "Woah, careful now. Where do you, Ill take you home. Wouldnt want another car to hit you." He said this smiling, but turned back to the road, looking both ways apprehensivly as though what he were saying was true, that another car might try to kill her.

"I uh...I can walk home myself." Steph peeled her eyes off the boy's muscular frame, which you could clearly see through his black t-shirt, and started walking backwards, headed towards her house.

"Well, here..." He picked up her bag. "At least let me carry this for you."

"No, Its alright. Really. Im fine." She snatched the bag out of the boy's hands.

Since Steph's parents died, she has been apprehensive about letting anyone come too close to her, and she never took pity from others. Although this boy had a different air about him, she didnt want to become too involved with him. It took all her focus to turn around and start walking at a normal pace towards her house.

She walked about half a block, turned, and saw the boy leaning against a wall. He looked up at her an smiled.

"You dropped this." He said, holding up the book she had been looking for when she was nearly run over.

"How did you-..." She sighed and walked up to him, holding her hand out for the book. "I have to go now." She started walking away again, hoping he didnt follow her all the way home.

The boy stood there watching her leave. Once she was out of site, he squatted down then kicked off the ground, doing a soaring, back-flip into the yard behind the wall he had been leaning against.

"Great, I only have an hour to get home, take a shower, get ready, and leave." Steph ran her hand through her long hair and sighed. Her eyes were closed until she heard the voice again.

"Hey!" It was that damned boy again. Was he following her?

"You know? I am getting the distinct sense that your following me."

"Thats cause I am."

"Ugh...Why is that?"

"Cause I never got a thank you. And I didnt quite hear you name."

"I never said my name in the first place. And if a thank you is all you need to leave me alone then thank you." She emphasized her 'thank you' with a little courtsy, pulling the edge of her green plaid skirt out a little. "Now, go away." She turned and began walking again.

"Hey wait up!" Steph stopped smiling a little then turned, almost glaring at him.

"What now?"

"Dont you wanna know my name?"

"Why would I want to know that?"

"Because since you wont give me yours, I might as well give you mine." He smiled, a smile that could melt away all the pain and sorrow in someone's heart. Steph couldnt help but have the sides of her round lips curve up into a small smile.

"My name is Steph."

"Im Landon, Nice to meetcha!" He held out his hand, she looked at it, raised her eyebrow at him then, reluctantly, shook it. "Good, good. We are making progress." He laughed, Steph added a little giggle.

"Where do you go to school? I have never seen you before at Greenview High."

"Thats 'cause I just transfered there today, I start Monday." He smiled again at her. "I was hoping maybe you could help me get my bearings on Monday, ya know...show me where my classes are?"

"Uh, sure...I guess I could do that. What classes do you have?" He scrunched up his face trying to remember then dug his hand down into his pocket, pulling his hand up, he revealed a pink piece of paper which he unfolded and read.

"Period one is Homeroom with Mr. Johnson." Steph raised an eyebrow...Great, she had homeroom with him. She sighed and continued listening as Landon read down the list. "Second period with Mrs. Trench...Third Period with Mrs. White...Fourth is my free period...Fifth with Mr. Ganz and sixth with Mr. Smith." He stopped reading taking in a deep breath and smiling, looking straight at Steph's puzzled expression. She cocked her head to the side and stared off into space. "Steph? Is everything alright?"

"Those are all _my_ classes."

"Cool, then you _can_ help me on Monday!"

"Uh, yeah...I guess so..."

"Alright, then I gotta go, making a quick stop at my apartment before headed to my friend's house."

"Yeah...um...see ya Monday." She watched him run off, completely unaware that it was the same direction she was going.

She arrived at her appartment, unlocking the front door that led into a hallway where four other plain white doors stood, behind each one was a different appartment. She walked down the narrow hallway to the second door on the right and fiddled with her keys, trying to find the right one when the door behind her opened. As far as she knew there was only one other person living in these apartments and she was away on vacation so the sudden noise cause Steph to drop her keys and hit her head on the door as she bent down too quickly to pick them up.

"DAMN IT!"

"Hey...Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, Im fi- HEY!" She turned staring up into the face of Landon. "Look, this is creeping me out a bit, are you stalking me or something? Cause I know Karate and I carry a Tazer!" She began rumaging through her backpack, pretending to be looking for a fake Tazer which might hopfuly scare him off. He didnt move an inch as he watched her rumage.

"So...gonna tazer me before I die of old age?"

"Shut up...I uh...must have lost it. Probably when I almost got hit by that car"

"Which you seem to forgetting that I saved you from."

"Pshh...I would have been fine."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, You know Karate." He smirked at her, one eyebrow raised, waiting for a response.

"Well...God, Shut up!"

"Good come back...might have to enter that one into the come back of the year award show." He laughed to himself but Steph was not amused.

"I thought you were going to someone's house?"

"Yeah Im leaving soon I just came out to meet my new neighbor."

"Tell me, did you chose this place or did your parents?"

"What parents?" Steph automatically felt so stupid for saying something like that to someone she didnt know anything about. "Look, Im sorry I said that I-"

"Dont worry about it, You didnt know."

"I dont have parents either."

"Sucks doesnt it?"

"I wouldnt even know where to start."

"Well...I guess I should let you get back to getting ready to go to your friends house."

"Wait..how do you-"

"You werent exactly being discreet when you were walking down the street talking to yourself." Steph blushed, becomming embarrassed quickly. "By the way, I wouldnt go around saying your gonna go home and 'shower' if I were you, guys in this neighborhood are creeps. I woudlnt want you to get kidnapped or something before I even get to know you."

"Thanks but Ive been living her for almost a year now, I can handle myself."

"Yeah I could see that when I had to save you from the two ton car you were playing chicken with."

"Alright I really think we need to drop that."

"Will do."

"Im leaving now."

"Have fun."

"Uh...bye." Steph opened her door, turning quickly around and locked it the moment it closed. Landon stood outside the door, listening to the clicks as it locked. He laughed and turned back into his own apartment.


	3. A strange Appetite

Chapter 3:

A New Boy With A Strange Appetite

Stephanie VonHannum was your average 17 year old girl, a Junior at Greenview High, and best friends with Meagan Sainte a 16 year old in the same grade as Stephanie. She is your average teenager, besides the fact that her family was murdered.

"Ill go get some popcorn and we can pick out a movie from the On Demand channels okay?" Meagan was a beautiful blonde girl, her hair reached her the mid part of her back and was straight and smooth even without doing anything to it, although she insisted upon straightening it everyday. She also had the most amazing sparkling green eyes that Stephanie had ever seen. She was envious because even her crystal clear blue eyes were no match for Meagan's rare green gems.

"Alright, Its gonna be a scary one right Meg? I am so up for a scary movie right now. Oh my god."

"What?" Meagan called from the kitchen, you could hear the popcorn poping in the microwave as Meagan appeared in the archway between the kitchen and the living room where Stephanie sat on the big, cushiony, black leather sofa. Meagan leaned her left shoulder on the frame of the arch, waiting for what had caused the sudden "oh my god".

"I almost forgot to tell you about the guy I met today."

Meagan gasped. "Was he cute? Did he say hi to you? Did you say hi back? Ya know I always told you that you were gonna find the right guy some day, maybe he is -"

"Meagn! Slow down and take a breath." The two girls giggled.

"So tell me about him Steph, Im dyin here!"

"He had short, brown, spikey hair, and the most amazing green-blue eyes you could ever imagine. And get this...he is new at our school starting Monday, we have all the same classes, and he just moved into the apartment across from me."

"If you ask me, thats fate hon. So, how did you meet him?" Meagan was getting antsy and her old brookline accent started to shine through.

Steph laughed shortly at her friend's accent, which she didnt get to hear often, and continued with her story. "Well...I was crossing a street and I kinda didnt look where I was going and-"

"-And she decided she was gonna play chicken with a two ton vehicle" Steph straighted up and turned sideways towards the hallway that led to the front door, there stood Landon, Jake comming up right behind him, throwing his black backpack on the ground by Steph's feet. She didnt even flinch, her eyes never left Landon's as he stared at her, smiling that cute smile of his.

He turned to Meagan. "But no worries, as you can see, I got there in time to make sure she won."

"So you two know eachother huh Landon?" All three could hear Jake's yell over the popcorn popping in the kitchen loud and clear. "Thats funny, guess I dont need to introduce you then."

"Nope. But I dont seem to know your friend, is this the one you were saying you were sleeping over with tonight Steph?" He looking expectantly towards Steph, who still hadnt taken her confused, scrunched up eyes off of Landon as he walked across the room, shrugging at the fact that Steph hadnt introduced him and held out his hand to Meagan. "My name is Landon. And what might the name be of a pretty little thing like you?" Meagan blushed, Steph couldnt help but growl on the inside.

"Me-Meagan...Meagan Sainte."

"Well Meagan, we will be having a movie I see?"

"Yeah but no one said you were invited. This is girls night only, read the sign." Steph pointed to a feeble peice of paper which read "Friday night: GIRLS NIGHT ONLY (jake...no funny stuff)." She turned back to Landon who stood three feet from the sign, trying to figure out why it was even there.

"Uh...alright...but couldnt you change the rules just this one? Bend them for the new kid? I hear Jake plays pranks on you two everything Steph is over..." He winked at Steph. "Im sleeping over too. "Steph choked on her own spit...Landon and Meagan ignored her. "So if I can, say...watch TV with you guys as long as you are watching it, or at least for as long as I want to stay in this room with you two, then I will protect you from his tricks."

"Wait, he is planning something for tonight?" Steph managed to choke out between gasps for air.

"Isnt he always." Meagan added, rolling her eyes. She turned to Landon with the biggest smile on her face that Stephanie had ever seen. "Its a deal."

"Great, Ill go get the popcorn!" Steph glared at Meagan with daggers in her eyes as Landon bounded, happily, off into the kitched to rechrieve the popcorn.

Once in the kitchen, Landon pulled out what looked like a normal cell phone, but was different somehow. He punched some numbers into the phone, popping the antenae off. He flipped the phone over in his hand, grabbed a nearby glass and filled it with water. He dropped the two small, white, tablets into the water and watched, holding it up to his eyes, as it turned red. Blood red.

His phone vibrated, he picked it up, listening for the two girls who were out in the living room chatting, Steph mostly yelling, before answering.

"Hello?"

"Landon, is it done?" An unknown, muffled, female voice asked.

"Yeah, I moved into the apartment, got into all her classes, and I dont think she suspects a thing."

"Good. Keep it that way...at least for now, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And Landon?"

"Yes?"

"Dont bite her."

"Ill try my best."

"Good, Ill contact you with more information later." The line went dead. Landon hung up, picking up the glass and drinking it, a little pouring down the side of his cheek. It looked like he hadnt drinken anything for days. He finished, putting the glass in the sink, making sure to rinse it out completley, and wiped the bit of the red liquid that was on his cheek off with a napkin, thowing that away as well. He picked up a bowl and dumped the hot popcorn into it, salted it, and brought it into the living room, placing it into Steph's hands.

"Thanks"

"Dont mention it, so what movie are we going to watch?" He asked, placing himself between Steph and Meagan.

"We were thinking about this movie, its called "The Blood Princess" and its about Vampires."


	4. A scary encounter

Just wanna sat hi, and thanks to all of you for reading this story! Also I want to add that even though this story is under Vampire Knights, it might not be completley linked. Most might notice that this story takes place in America?? If you havent...your weird. Anywho...The white blood tablets are most def. from vampire knights and im trying to figure out another way to make it all center around vampire knights or at least be tied in. I have some ideas so it should all be fine. Anywho, I would love to hear what you think about this story so far!!! Reviews are always welcome!

Enjoy

333

**Blood Princess**

**Chapter 4:**

**A scary Encounter**

Landon sat at the edge of his bed in the apartment across from Stephanie's. It was morning and very bright out yet not one spec of sunlight could be found inside Landon's bedroom. Thick, heavy blankets had been placed over the windows and stapled to the walls to be sure no light got in. Landon sat with his elbows on his knees, his hands on his face. He moved his hands slowly down his face and he lifted his head which hurt like hell. He hadnt drinken real blood in so long, he was dying for some. If only he could just call Steph to his room and-...

"No...I cant do that...My orders are...to protect her and bring her back safely. Its my test, the test of my ability to control myself, if I fail, they will kill me. That damn school..." Landon stood up and crossed his bedroom to the bathroom which connected to the bedroom through a door to the right of his bed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked very pale, paler than usual. He hadnt expected that traveling all this way would be so hard. Would he even have enough strength to be able to fend off other vampires? He didnt know. The other vampires could at least drink the blood of anyone they came across to help them keep their strength up. He couldnt because he was suposed to be a good vampire and have a will of stone. He sighed and ran a hand through his spikey brown hair and laughed to himself as he took out a little, emerald green container and poped it open to reveal about thrity little white pills. He took out two and placed them into a glass he had on the side of the sink. He drank the blood coloured liquids and changed into his school uniform, grabbed his backpack which contained his new books and walked through the front door of his apartment, turning to lock it when he heard the door behind him open.

"Oh, Hi Lanon." Came the soft, tired voice of his neighbor, Stephanie.

"Good morning. Although, you deffinitly dont seem like your having a good morning." He smiled at her. They had gotten home from from Megan and Jake's late last night after spending the night there Friday night. Nothing interesting had happened during that night. Jake didnt pull any tricks due to Landon thwarting all of them. Jake and Landon slept in the living room and Stephanie and Meagan had slept in Meagan's room all night. Landon hadnt really been sleeping. He stayed awake all night under the pretense of watching TV but was really keeping an eye out for vampires who would come in search of Stephanie and her blood.

"Yeah..." Stephanie yawned and stretched her arms above her head then picked up her bag. "Im not really a morning person."

"Neither am I."

"One more thing we have in common then?" She asked, too tired to realize the weirdness of it. "We should be off, we might be late for school if we keep standing here any longer." Landon nodded at her and they were off in the direction of school.

"We should hang out again sometime this week, all four of us. I mean that was fun, but this time we should go bowling or go sit out and watch the meteor shower thats suposed to be visible this thursday!" Meagan nearly flung the peice of "meat" which was on her fork across the cafeteria as she talked excitedly about all the things we could do.

"Meh...could we leave your brother out this time?" Stephanie said, taking a bite into her home-made brownies that she had brought for herself and meagan.

"What about leaving me out? Mmmm Brownies!" Jake leaned in over Steph's back even though there was plenty of room beside her and grabbed himself two or three brownies out of the seven or so that were still there. "Do you not like me anymore Stephie poo?" Jake said in a baby-ish voice.

"I swear if you call me that again-"

"What? Oh you mean _Stephie-poo_?" Jake didnt even have time to blink, Steph had grabbed his wrist of the hand that was on her shoulder and stood up, flipping Jake over her shoulder, he landed hard on the tile floor on his back, moaning about how it hurt.

"Yes...that." Steph added, sitting back down. Landon came seemingly out of nowhere and took the empty seat next to Steph.

"Nice job." Landon looked down at his friend who was frantically trying to stand up and brush off the fact that a short little brunette like Steph had just flipped him over her shoulder. He fumbled his way back to the table, sitting next to Landon and therefore putting some distance between himself and Steph.

"Thanks."

After school Stephanie said her goodbyes to Meagan and pounded the scared Jake in the shoulder with her fist and started off in the direction of her apartment. It was getting dark out due to the rain clouds which hovered over head even though it was only 3:00pm.

"I wonder where Landon is, I figured he would want to walk home together." She asked herself while passing a dark allyway. A hissing sound came from the darkness in the side street. She stiffened, the hair on the back of her neck rising up. Her head tilted a little to inspect the allyway but saw nothing due to the darkness. She turned back to the sidewalk and began walking again, this time at a faster pace. Rain drops began falling all around her, soaking her hair and making it harder and harder to see what was comming up in front of her. She passed another dark allyway, heard another noise and began running. As she ran she heard footsteps behind her, thinking it was Landon trying to catch up with her, she spun around.

"Lando- ACK!" A heavy, long nailed hand grasped her throat. She stared into the yellow eyes of a beautiful looking woman. The woman had long red hair, longer than Stephanie's, she wore a black lolita like dress. She smiled at Steph as she used her in-human strength to lift her feet up off the ground. Steph held onto her assailant's wrist with both hands, trying to use her own strength to keep herself from being choked to death but the woman's hand tighted and her arms became weak. The rain was still falling heavily, black eyeliner was smearing down the face of the woman. She smiled again up at Steph, bareing what looked like...

"-fangs?" Steph choked out. The woman laughed.

"You really have no clue do you? Well maybe you will understand once I have drained all the blood from your body." The woman lowered Steph down to her so they were eye level, her feet were touching the ground slightly at the tips since the woman was taller than Steph. The woman hissed, the same noise from the dark allyways, and brought her mouth to Stephanie's neck, she could feel the woman's lips caress her neck, longingly, looking forward to the kill. She cringed, waiting for the pericing then the weakness which would surely follow before death.

"No...please...sto-" She tried to plead with the woman who licked a spot on her neck as if marking it as the place she would drain her blood from.

"I will thoroughly enjoy this young hunter."

"wh...hunter--"

A whistling noise cut through the rain and the woman toppled over dropping Stephanie to the oposite side to which she had fallen. Steph picked herself up, her arms weak, gasping for air, and turned to see a small, silver handled dagger in the back of the vampire woman's head. More footsteps approached, the shock was too much and Steph passed out, the last thing she saw were shoes, black shoes, the same as the dresscode for Greenview High.


	5. Blood loss

**Blood Princess**

**Chapter 5:**

**Blood Loss**

Soft moans escaped Stephanie's throat as she began to come to. Her eye lids fluttered open, she couldnt see anything though, it was so dark. Her face felt comfortable against the cool pillow case. Her right arm shifted up by her head, lifting her up from her position of lying on her stomach to a sideways position. She sat upright, waiting for her eyes to adjust. It must be dark out, she couldnt see anything in the room, it didnt even look like there were windows. Her head killed, she ran her slender fingers through her hair, it was dry.

"I must have been out for a while..." She mumbled to herself. She tried to stand up but fell back onto the soft bed. Deciding it was best to find out where she was, she slipped off the side of the bed, falling to her hands and knees and began crawling across the dark floor, looking for some clue as to where she was and how she got there. Her hand hit something hard, she rubbed her hand over it, the object was smooth, she ran her fingers along it until... "Wh-...what is this?" Her fingers hit something sticky, it must have been wet at some point, it was now drying and felt weird. She brought the mystery liquid to her nose and took a quick sniff. "Is this...blood?" The lights flicked on and she fell sideways, catching herself, the liquid smearing into the dark blue carpet. Her eyes watered a little as they adjusted to the bright light. This room looked familiar, it looked just like her own bedroom, but...somehow it was weird, the feeling made the hair on the back of her neck stand on ends.

"I see your finally awake. I hope you dont mind that I changed your clothes so you wouldnt catch cold." It was Landon. He walked into the room, carrying Steph's now folded and dry school uniform.

"Thanks...-wait what?! You took my clothes off?"

"Well I left your underwear on." He had a look on his face like he did this all the time and it didnt really matter. Steph blushed, no guy had ever seen her like that before, she somehow got the feeling that Landon on the other hand had seen many girls without their clothes on.

"Ugh...anyway, how did I get here?"

"I brought you, duh." He plainly stated as he placed her folded clothes onto his bed and helped her to her feet. He sat her down on the bed, sitting next to her. "You passed out on the way home. I found you lying on the sidewalk in the downpour so I picked you up and brought you back to my apartment since I couldnt find the keys on you."

"Thats because I hide my keys so I wont forget them somewhere."

"Wow...uh...thats interesting." He laughed a little. Steph looked at him questioningly then let out a little giggle as well.

"Well, I uh, should get to my apartment now and take a hot shower."

"Need any help?"

"Uh, with my shower?"

"No...but if thats what you want help with then, I supose I coul-"

"No no no, thats not what I want."

"Ok then, have fun showing by yourself, but what I meant was do you need me to carry your stuff to your apartment, concidering you still dont look too hott."

"Oh, that would be great." She stood up, supported by one of Landon's strong arms, he bent to pick up her backpack and her washed clothes when she noticed the cut on his arm. "Whats this from?" She asked, running her finger along the closing wound.

"Oh, uh, thats nothing, I just cut myself on a fence when I was carrying you back, It was hard to see through all the rain." Stephanie gave him a questioning look but dismissed it. She arrived in her apartment after locating the key on the top of her doorframe and unlocking it. Landon placed her belongings on the couch in the living room and sat down.

"You can go now, I have to take a shower-"

"I know. Im going to wait for you, Ill cook you dinner when your done in there." She blushed a little and turned to the bathroom.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you might have a concussion and the last thing I want is for you to drown in the-"

"No. I mean, why are you being so good to me? I barely know you! I just met you less than a week ago."

"Because I like you." He plainly stated. Steph gasped a little and blushed more profusly. "Now go take your shower, take as long as you need to." He said. She turned and walked into the bathroom.

Her back and arms got goosbumps as she took off Landon's oversized shirt and boxer shorts he had put on her. She had never had a guy wait for her like this, least of all, to take a shower. She felt exposed, even through the locked door. "Should I lock it?" She asked herself outloud. "What if he is right and I might pass out? How would he get in to save me?" She sighed, walking to the door and unlocking it. On the outside, Landon smiled to himself, she apparently trusted him more now.

She turned on the shower, testing the waterfall with her hand to see how hot it was before stepping in. She drenched herself under the water, letting it roll down her body, making her warm. Her head titlted back and she stared at the ceiling as the water soaked her hair and made her head heavier than usual. She closed her eyes, suddenly an image of rain popped into her head. Her eyes opened, and she dismissed it, it was probably nothing anyway. Her body turned, this time with her face under the stream of water. She closed her eyes once more. A long nailed hand reached out to her throat, she lay on the ground, a silver dagger in the woman's head...black shoes...nothing. Her eyes shot open, she couldnt breath, she backed out of the stream, still there was no breath, she gasped, slamming into the side of the shower causing a loud bang.

Landon turned, hearing the bang and ran to the door. He knocked loudly on it. "Steph! Steph are you alright in there? Answer me!" He became more and more worried as he sensed her heart beat slowing. He couldnt stand it anymore, he opened the door, ripping open the shower curtain, Steph's frail looking frame twisting around, her hands at her throat, trying to catch breath. He looked at her back, blood was dripping down it, washing over her butt and legs, a symbol, the double cross, was etching itself into her back. More like an old burn was becomming clear again through her skin. Her eyes were red, her skin turning white. Landon reached into the shower, stepping inside, turning Steph to grab her in the front by the shoulders. She stared blankly up, not really seeing him, as her airflow became more and more resatricted. He moved her hands, forcfully, away from her neck, turning her body so she was pressed against the wall of the shower. His head bent low, his lips against her neck. His eyes fluttered and shut, fangs protruding from his mouth, lips parting to reveal them. He pressed them against her neck and applied pressure, puncturing the skin. Steph flinched, slowly comming to due to the pain of the bite. Landon withdrew the blood, it tasted so good, and it had been so long since he had tasted real blood. Not since that night eight years ago had Landon tasted blood so good. Steph came to conciousness and realized what was happened. She flailed, hitting Landon's soaked back, the shower water still flowing, still warm, soaking them through and through. It took her a moment to realize that she was naked and turned red, as red as she could with all the blood that was being drawn from her neck. He stopped, licking the bitten spot one last time before turning his head and sighing, then taking away his head so he could see her face. She gasped at the site of her own blood on his lips and chin.

"Im sorry." He said, pulling her unclothed body up to his in a tight embrace. She didnt know what to do except to keep him close, if he was this close he wouldnt be able to see her body. But she couldnt help but wonder why all this was happening, she still could barely remember what had led to her waking up in Landon's apartment and she had the deep, nausiating feeling that he wasnt telling her the truth about a lot of things. But for right now, all she could do was embrace him as the water flowed all around them.


	6. Deathly Lovers

**Blood Princess:**

**Chapter 6**

**Deathly Lovers**

Steph woke up, heavy blankets ontop of her. She pushed them aside, trying to remember where she was and what had been going on. She paused, images flashing quickly across her closed eyelids. A woman, a knife, shoes, water, fangs, her blood, and then a warm embrace. Her eyes fluttered open, and she shot out of the covers.

"LANDON." She gasped as she came into the upright position on his king sized bed. He was nowhere to be seen. He wasnt in his bedroom and the bathroom light was off, door open, a trail of water and blood leading from the floor of the bathroom to the bed where she now lay. A soft clanking noise caused her gaze to shift towards the door to the bedroom which she assumed led to Landon's livingroom. The blankets pulled easily off her legs as she slipped out from under the covers. Tip-toeing across the room, her body made no sound, her fingers closed around the cold metal doorknob, she turned it...

The door swung open, the side of the door catching her forehead, knocking her off balance, her body toppling to the floor. Landon poked his handsome face into the room.

"Steph, are you alright?" She nodded, rubbing the spot on her head where she had been hit which was now red and swelling. "What were you standing at the door for? Silly." He replied playfully. He carried a silver tray in his hands, a cup of steaming liquid and a bowl of soup sat upon it. "I didnt know if you were hungry so I brought you food." He smiled, he was making a good effort.

"Yeah, Im starving, thanks." A long akward silence seperated them even though they were mere feet from eachother. Stephanie decided to break the silence with one of the many questions she was dying to ask him. "Um, Landon?"

"Yeah, whats up?" She hesitated, what if everything that happened was just a dream? But if it was, why was she wearing a pair of Landon's boxers and an over sized men's tank top?

"Did the thing in the rain and in the shower really..."

"Yes, if you havent guessed by now...I am a vampire." The shock of Landon saying this caused Steph to drop the cup of hot tea that she was holding, spilling it onto her legs.

"OW OW, SHIT! FRICKEN A-" Landon rushed to her, pulling a towel off his desk chair, probably the one she had used, or he had used for her providing that she had been unconcious, and rubbed her bare legs, they were slightly red but fine. "Thanks, again." Landon let out a small laugh and looked up at her eyes with his seemingly endless blue ones.

"You are not afraid of me?" He asked, a bit of sadness showing in his eyes when he asked.

"No. Of course not. Why should I be afraid of the guy that saved my life twice now."

"Well, I dont deserve a lot of credit considering I did the one thing I was told not to."

"Whats that?"

"Drink your blood." He said, pointing to the two puncture wounds on her neck. She reached up and felt the raised bumped, dry blood still around the edges.

"Well, its all right because if you hadnt I would have suffocated. So why are you here anyway? I had a feeling all those similar classes, you living with me, it was all connected, but I wasnt sure. Until now." He sighed, pulling himself onto the bed and taking a seat next to Steph.

"I was sent her by the woman who owns a very prestigious boarding school called Cross Academy. It has two classes: Night and Day. The day class consists of normal humans, while the Night class is entirely made up of Vampires. You, Stephanie VonHannum, are the daughter of the headmistress, Yuki Cross. She has been the headmistress for the past 20 years. She became headmistress 3 years after you were born, she couldnt trust the Vampires with a baby in the school. To vampires, the most delicious blood is pure blood, and who is more pure that a newborn child? So she sent you here, to live with a normal family, to keep you safe, and at the age of 15 you were to return but your family had been slaughtered and they were unable to send you back. Thus, I was sent."

"So did my family know about vampires?"

"Yes."

"Were they hunters?"

"Yes. That is my Mrs. Yuki Cross thought it would be safest for you to be there. But they were murdered by vampires who wished to kill you. You are special Stephanie VonHannum. You are the product of two pureblood vampires. Your powers are the most advanced anyone has imagined..."

"But I dont have powers, are you sure you have the right Stephanie VonHannum?"

"Im certain, your blood gives off a certain signiture, I, and every other vampire above Level E, can sense that you are very powerful. But vampires are being sent to destroy you. Vampires who challenge the idea of humans and Vampires living together, as one, peacfully. They dont like it so they decided to create a society bent on killing the most powerful "good" vampires."

"Are you on the list?"

"Somewhere, but you are at the top of the hit list right now so if you want to live you need to stick with me alright?"

"Wait, one more question."

"Yea?"

"Am I a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Then why dont I lust for blood? And have cool abilities like your ability to sense things?"

"Because your mother locked it away inside you in an attempt to hide you from vampires. It worked, until your 15th birthday which is why you were suposed to return on or before your 15th birthday. Vampires have been hunting you down since then. But there has always been one of us "good" vampires hiding in the shadows, watching you, protecting you."

"You were one of them?"

"Yes, but I had to show myself the day one of the organization of vampires nearly ran you over with a car. Not the most classy ways for a vampire to kill someone but a way none the less. And I had to save you, with you being able to see me. And I kinda... well...anwyay, I was assigned to get close to you so I could protect you more closely but I.."

"You like me dont you?" Steph added with a small giggle. They looked at eachother, starign into eachother's eyes, searching the other for a sign. Landon's hands shot out, grabbing the sides of Steph's face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was passionate and longing. The first real kiss Stephanie had ever had. Landon's hands made their way to her shoulders and their lips refrained from touching for a breif moment as he lay her down on the bed and moved over her, leaning down to press his lips against hers once more. One of his hands slid down over chest to the bottom of the his tank top that she now wore and began lifting it. Steph reached her own hands downward and pulled the t-shirt which Landon was wearing, off of his chest, throwing sideways off the bed then lifting her head so her shirt could be fully removed. They stopped breifly, looking into eachother's gaze, and as if by inaudible signal, began again, and they made love.

About half an hour later, they both lay on the bed, Steph's back to Landon, in his arms, on the big king sized bed. Landon's lips came close to her ears, she felt his warm breath on her cheek and neck. And he whispered:

"Yes."


	7. The Phonecall

Chapter 7:

The phone call

The next morning Stephanie woke up, Landon still sleeping silently next to her. She slipped out of his arms and off the bed with incredible ease. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror at her clad figure and moved closer to see the irritated red marks on her neck where Landon had bitten her in the shower.

"Thats gonna cause a commotion at school. I wonder what Meagan would think if she saw this?" She stopped, taking in a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom, throwing on a pair of undies Landon had brought her from her apartment and throwing his white t-shirt he had been wearing onto her body. She crept out into the kitchen, Landon's cellphone sat on the edge of the counter, right by the microwave. Why a vampire needed a microwave was beyond her, but she picked it up, turning to make sure Landon wasnt in site. Snatching it up, she walked to the front door, closing it quietly, then into her own apartment, locking her door behind her. She made her way to her own living room and sat, legs up, on her big blue couch.

"So, lets see who is in here." She said as she opened his contacts list. "Only one number? Thats funny, it doesnt even have a name attatched to it." She pressed "dial" hoping the person on the receiving end might want to talk to her. There was a click and a warm, female voice floated over the line into Steph's ear.

"Landon? Is that you? How is it going with Stephanie, you are bringing her back soon right?" She didnt know what to do. This must be her mother, but what should she say? She paused for a little too long and Yuki Cross became nervous. "Landon? Hello?"

"Mother." Was all she could manage to say. There was silence, and a short breath taken on the other side of the line.

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah, mom, its me."

"Oh, my precious daughter! You are unharmed! When will you and Landon be coming back?"

"Soon, I think."

"Where is Landon, may I speak to him?"

"He is in the other apartment sleeping, I will tell him to call you as soon as he wakes up."

"I look forward to seeing you daughter."

"I know. Me too." There was, once again, a click on the other line, the headmistress had hung up. Steph put Landon's phone on the couch next to her, a smile crossing her face, something not quite right about the situation made the air go cold, and then Landon was at the door.

"Steph? You in here?"

"Yeah, hold on, Ill come unlock the door." The moment it was opened Landon grabbed her shoulders.

"Where is it Steph? I know you have it." She was taken aback and all she could do was stare into his endless blue eyes, which stared at her questioningly. "Give it to me Stephanie! ...Please" He added, with an attempt to make her not look so afraid.

"The phone?" He nodded. "Its on the couch. I wanted to call my mother to verify that you were telling the truth."

"You dont trust my word? After what happened with us, you dont trust me?"

"I have reason, with everything that has happened in my life, to not trust anyone."

"Good, keep it that way, thats what will keep you alive." He turned her around and pushed her in the direction of her room. "Go get changed, we are leaving for the school. Its in Massachusetts and its cold up there right now so bring warm clothes." He turned and walked to his own apartment, apparently to pack his own things.

An hour and a half later they were in a taxi, on their way to the airport, in eight more hours they would be safely insid ethe school with Stephanie's long lost mother, or so they hoped.


	8. A strange dream

Chapter 8:

A Strange Dream

"This is the place?" Stephanie VonHannum stared up at the huge mansion in front of her where the headmistress lived. Her face was pressed against the cold bars of the front gate, they had to wait for the gatekeeper to come and unlock it. Snow was lightly falling and Landon couldnt help but notice how cute Steph looked when her hair sparkled in the moonlight because of the small flecks of white snow.

"Yeah, this is where you lived and will live from now on." Landon said, moving up to her side and wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. "You looked cold."

"Yeah, its kind of chilly out, you were right about it being cold in Massachusetts."

"Well, thats because its winter."

"No...really?" She said, motioning upwards towards the clouds that were dropping the snow. They both laughed and Steph tilted her head back, sticking out her tongue, trying to catch some snow flakes. She couldnt remember the last time she saw so much snow.

"Oi! You lot must be the ones the headmistress has been waiting up all night for eh?" It was an elderly man, he looked like he was from England, and spoke like it as well. Steph turned, trying to recover from having the shit scared out of her by the old gatekeeper.

"Yes, we are here to see Mrs. Yuki Cross." Landon said, giving a strange look to the man. This sent a shiver down Stephanie's spine, something didnt feel right.

They arrived in the main parlor and sat on a fluffy white couch, waiting for the headmistress to show herself, it didnt take too long. She walked in, a long white, silky robe flowing over her and behind her gave her a celestial look as she walked into the grand parlor. She stopped in front of Stephanie and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Stephanie, my dear dear daughter!" Steph got up and hugged the woman that she had never known existed. "Stand up straight for a moment please and let me have a good look at you." She circled her daughter, looking her up and down as if examining her for any scratches or dents. "You look just like your father, but you have my womanly beauty I think." She smiled and Steph couldnt help but smile back.

"So tomorrow we will have the ceremony?" Landon piped in, Steph had almost forgotten he had been sitting there the whole time.

"What ceremony?" She asked, turning to her mother who gave a smile.

"Yes Landon, it will happen tomorrow. And it is a ceremony to give you your powers back which I locked away inside your mind as my mother had done to me. It was to protect you of course, but at this time, it is imperative that you have your powers and learn to use them correctly so as to protect yourself from any rogue vampires that may want your blood. Now go and sleep, Landon, show her to her room please." Landon nodded and grabbed Stephanie's hand, pulling her off towards the grand staircase.

Later on that night, some interesting images were floating through Stephanie's mind, pictures of her as a child with a blond woman sitting in front of her, passing her a small teddy bear. She reached out with small hands and grabbed it, the woman smiled. Steph shot awake, and laid there in her bed, thinking about the significance of the dream she had just had. She didnt know a young blond woman when she was a child. Who was she? And how in the world was she remembering this?

The next day she came down the front stairs to see a couple strange, and unfamiliar people in the living room.

"Stephanie!" Yuki Cross ran to her daughter and pulled her into the room. "I would like to introduce you to a few of my friends. This is Zero Kiryu, this is Serena Makkaoui, and this is Jack Hunt. This people are going to help me bring back your memories."


	9. The beggining of the transformation

**Chapter 9:**

**The Beggining of a Transformation**

Stephanie took a step closer to the group of people and looked them over intensly. Serena Makkaoui, she was an older woman but still had that youthful, beautiful glow to her. Her long curly black hair hung around her slender face and draped over her bare shoulders. She wore a long dark red gown which looked to be made of velvet. She smiled at Stephanie, showing that she too was a vampire. Jack Hunt was an elderly man and looked to be about 92, she was amazed that he was standing on his own. She knew they all must be Vampires. He stood in a top hat and old time English button up jacket with the black tail on the coat. She laughed to herself at how weird they all looked, a motley crew of strange vampires. Next she looked over at Zero Kiryu. He was a handsom vampire and looked to be the same age as her mother. He had silvery grey hair that in no way made him look old. He muscluar figure reminded him too much of Landon.

"These are my friends, they have a lot of power, Serena, Jack and I are pureblood vampires. But we still need Zero to complete this." Her mother paused to see if her daughter was looking nervous. She wasnt however, so she continued on in her explaination. "You will lay in the middle of this circle" She motioned to the floor where an ornate symbol was drawn which was basically just a pretty looking circle with swirles and curls. "And then we will begin, you will need to drink a little of each of our blood. But I promise you that it wont taste bad." She giggled a litte, trying to lighten the mood.

Steph stood there taking everything in and acting strangly calm for someone whose life was about to change.

"You will also regain most of your old memories that were erased when you were younger." Landon added, obvioulsy there was something he wanted her to remember about them concerning their past together.

"Are you ready my dear?" Serena asked. Steph nodded and knelt down in the middle of the circle, took a look at everyone's faces and, feeling that she could trust them, she laid down in the circle and closed her eyes as they all began to circle around her and chant in a strange language that she had never heard before.


End file.
